Love For the Broken
by chizzythegreat
Summary: Regina and Daniel have found their selves in quite the predicament when they learn she is carrying his child. Knowing what her dark magic wielding mother would do, she is faced with a tough decision. She can deal with Cora's wrath, or go to a dark wizard known as 'Rumpelstiltskin' to fix the mistake she has made.
1. Chapter 1

The evening ride was quite relaxing for Regina on most days, but today she was anything but relaxed. It wasn't the horse, though. It was something much deeper. The pain she was experiencing was evident with one look into her eyes. The normally smiling young woman looked broken and battered, as if she had just learned a loved one had passed. As anxiety overtakes her, she decides to head back to the stables.

Regina walks into the doors guiding her horse behind her. She stops to look at Daniel, who is immediately shaken by her uneasy glance. "You finished early today." He says, trying not to sound suspicious. "I really wasn't feeling up to it, I had more important things I needed to attend to." She glances down at the floor. "Like what, my darling?" She speaks softly "Daniel, we need to talk."

"I'm with child." She speaks as though she doesn't believe what she has said. "Regina, this is wonderful! We can run away together and be a family!" He exclaims. Regina looks up slowly, tears rolling down her chin. "We can never have this child, Daniel." His happy demeanor turned dismal in a matter of seconds.

"Do you have any idea what my mother would do if she found out I was expecting your child? She would kill us all without thinking twice." She said with a grim expression. Tears begin to fall from his face onto the stable floors,and shakily he says "That is MY child. Why can't we just run away like we've always talked of?" She looked at him shamefully "With a child we have no way to take care of?" "We could take care of it, Regina. If you only had faith in us."

"Daniel my mother would find us, no matter where we ran. She wouldn't stop until we were eradicated." "Regina, we can't talk of this. Your mother could hear us. You must leave, now."

After a quick hug, Regina walks back to her home.

Regina is left alone in her room, with only her thoughts to entertain her. She imagines a life where she and Daniel can stay together and keep their child with her mothers approval.

She shivers from pure joy but is almost immediately shaken down from the realization that it could never be that way. "What am I going to do?" she asks herself before she drifts off to sleep

Dressed in white, the woman walks slowly down the corridor until she meets with a familiar door. She exhailes sharply, and opens the door with one hard push. She looks over her surroundings and

is startled by what she sees. The door may have seemed familiar, but the room was nothing she had seen before. Her legs become week as she drops to her knees and begins to weep, filling the room with sounds of sorrow. The windows and doors had disappeared and an eerie crimson had taken the room.

Regina awoke with a sudden sickness and rushed to the bathroom. Heaving uncontrollably, she is reminded of the terror that lurked inside her body. I have to do something about this she thought.

Walking back to her quarters, She sees Cora in the distance. "Are you ready for your morning riding lessons?" Cora calls "No, mother, I'm feeling rather sick today. I think it would be best if I stayed in bed." Regina says with her voice cracking in fear. "When will you ever learn that sickness isn't an excuse, just a hurdle to jump?" Cora asks mockingly "Mother I'm just not up to it today, can't you leave it at that?" Cora looks Regina in the eyes, causing her to tremble in fear. She steps closer as the anger on her face becomes more evident. "You should really learn to watch your mouth, you silly girl. But because I'm feeling so generous today, I'm going to let you lay down and fake aliment." Cora turns and walks down the corridor slowly, almost as if she was insulting Regina with each and every step she takes.

After a long wait, Regina hears her mother's carriage leaving. "I mustn't wait. I have to hurry and deal with this."

The morning air is brisk and stings Regina's face as she walks out. She hadn't realized she had been crying up until now. "Hello my love" Regina calls from the stable doors. She waits a moment and is greeted with only the rustling of her prized horse. She checks each and every pin, but Daniel is

no where to be found. A sudden rush of anxiety takes over her and she quivers what if my mother has taken him? What if he has run away from me? her thoughts only accelerate her anxiety.

She decides to inspect further to try and shake her feeling of apprehension. Hidden under a saddle she finds a letter addressed to "My darling Regina", and her thoughts start to race.

Shutting them out as quickly as possible, she opens the letter and begins to read.

Dear Regina,

I am sorry I didn't tell you in person, but I was afraid you may try and stop me.

I love you with everything in me, and I want you to know you have my full support

with what ever you decide to do with our child. But I also must tell you I cannot

live knowing I will lose the only family I may ever have. I have heard tale of a dark

wizard who is able to take away any memory you posses with a simple spell.

I know it's risky, but I have to do this. I hope you understand. I love you Regina.

Daniel.


	2. Chapter 2

Tears drop from Regina's face onto the sheet of parchment. The anxiety she had earlier turned to despair causing her stomach to feel uneasy. He will never survive around a dark wizard, he doesn't know

what magic is capable of. I must find him.

She hastily saddles and mounts her horse then sets off on her journey to find Daniel.

With no clue where Daniel could be, the ride is long and miserable. Regina inspects the forest thou roughly for any traces of him but begins to lose faith after a long while. She finds a stream and decides

give herself and her horse a break from their long travels.

During her dismount she hears twigs crack in the distance. "Who's there?" She calls. After a moment with no reply she hears another snap,

this time only closer. Once again, she calls "Who's there? I'm not afraid to harm you!" A voice from afar answers "I mean no harm, dearie. I am here to make a deal." A man steps from

behind a large tree dressed in a hooded cloak, shielding his face. "I'm not interested in making any deals with a stranger!" she says harshly. "Oh, I believe you will be." The man pulls a familiar looking figure

up from the shadows. "DANIEL" she cries out "Don't you dare hurt him!" "I don't plan on it, I want to help. You see, I know about your little accident dearie. And I know what your mother would do if she

found out." Regina looks down at her stomach and rubs it gently "How can you help us with this?" Her voice breaks "I may or may not be in possession of a magical item that can cure you of your

struggles." The man giggles bizarrely. The sound could have made even the strongest of men weak and the bravest men scared.

Regina quivers uncomfortably and says "I don't want help from a dark wizard. I would rather deal with my mother." "Are you sure about that?"

She looks at her stomach once more and says softly "Where is the item?" He laughs loudly and pulls a cloak from under his own "This is all you need my dear." She looks at him suspiciously "How is this

supposed to help?" "Once you put this on your problem will go away. Forever." "What do you want in return, wizard?" She asks with no hesitation. "Oh nothing much, just a shred of your clothing." He cackles hysterically

"Fine, its a deal." Regina rips off a piece of her shirt and motions the wizard to take it. He grabs it quickly then throws Daniel to the ground. Regina looks him over to make sure he isn't hurt then speaks cautiously

"I've done my part, now you do yours." The wizard hands her the cloak "Oh, and one more thing dearie. I want you to drink this potion. It will remove the memory of me from your head." She takes the

potion "My pleasure." She opens the bottle and puts the potion to her lips "Before I drink this I'd like to know one thing, what is this called? This cloak?" "The item is called the cloak of substitution. All you need

to know is that it fixes this. Now drink." Regina wraps herself in the cloak and quickly guzzles down the potion. Before disappearing the man calls out one last line "And don't forget Magic always comes with a price.

Regina wakes up in her bed and looks around. What a strange dream. She gets out of bed slowly and feels a sharp pain. The once, white cloth is now stained with blood. Remembering her current

situation she panics and looks at the bed. Lying there is a small round blob the size of her thumb and sheets covered in crimson. She rushes to take the cloak off and change. She makes her bed, hiding the

cloak underneath and hopes her mother doesn't decide on a random inspection. She runs down to the stables and there she meets with Daniel.

"I see you're feeling better." He smiles slightly at her "What do you mean, feeling better?" "I don't know if you remember but last night I found you in the woods wearing a white cloak and torn clothing. You seemed to have fallen off your horse

and been knocked out." She looks at him blankly "Thank you for your help." Faking a smile, she kisses his cheek and starts to walk out of the stables. "Anything for you, my love." he calls as she walks out.


End file.
